dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:MarcoAnarchy57
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Dragon Ball Wiki. -- Oliver0796 (Discusión) 00:20 3 jul 2011 Re: Aún no cuentas con un número considerable de edicones, además de que tus ediciones se basan mucho en imágenes por lo que veo, trata de ayudar en los proyectos o revisar si hay detalles que hacen falta en los artículos. Siempre hay trabajo por hacer. Gracias. 01:24 28 oct 2011 (UTC) hey si una pagina es fanart o es falsa solo tienes que agregarlo como justificación de la plantilla borrar NO BORES TODO Y AGREGES UNA ORACIÓN DICIENDO QUE ES FANART O FALSA ten mas quiedado porque se lo puede tomar como vandalismo ya que blanqueas parte de la pagina.[[User:infernape8910|''Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 17:22 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Feliz navidad xD un saludo.Lobezno23 21:35 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Me puedes ayudar, porque borre sin querer la imagen de la plantilla del Planeta Vegeta. Lobezno23 20:40 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Re:Reversor Abriré un foro con la finalidad de añadir un reversor, o incluso dos, ya que tenemos mucho vandalismo por aquí. En el foro se mostrarán unos requisitos básicos, los usuarios que los cumplan podrán añadirse como candidatos y el resto de la comunidad, incluyendo a los administradores y actuales reversores pondremos nuestros votos y según el resultado se añadirá el flag al usuario o a los usuarios ganadores. Saludoss -- 01:02 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Acabo de cerrar la elección para nuevo reversor y te he añadido el flag, felicidades, si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en preguntarme ;). Saludoss -- 14:46 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola , felicitacitaciones lograste cumplir tu meta sigue así y espero que uses correctamente la herramienta que te han consedido si tienes alguna duda me la puedes darmela a conocer saludos.[[User:infernape8910|Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 18:28 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Heey Marco ¡muchas felicidadeees por ser reversor! no pasa nada por mi,ya en la proxima se vera xD pues mi enhorabuena y ya sabes...¡contra el vandalismo y a crear articulos! :P (Marcos-Phoenix (discusión) 16:50 5 ene 2012 (UTC))diga por ejemplo IMAGEN: ya se lo que hay que poner ahi! pero tiene que ser una imagen que tengas guardada en el ordenador?marquitoz 16:35 8 ene 2012 (UTC) No hay problema, Marco Un error lo comete cualquiera. Shirou Goenji. hola marco, hey te iba a pedir un favor puse una foto del gran saiyaman pero se me puso gigante y no se como ponerle normal podes ponermela normal porfavor baneo Quitame el baneo Kiwi11 algo ke decir (discusión) 17:50 21 feb 2012 (UTC) banneo quitame el baneo Kiwi11 algo ke decir (discusión) 18:17 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Kiwi11 algo ke decir (discusión) 18:17 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:Baneo pero uziel hizo lo mismo y ha sido bloqueado durante un dia y yo 3 dias Kiwi11 algo ke decir (discusión) 18:23 21 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola Marco note que te has postulado para ser el nuevo administrador y he votado por ti. Me ayudaste mucho para entrar y adaptarme en Wikia ''Thanks you so much men really ya tienes mi voto.Caballero Gris (discusión) 20:28 24 feb 2012 (UTC) por que me baneaste marco villanueva me baneste sin decirme soy fabritoon me baneste por que dimelo bueno si es por eso marco acepto mi error Acepto mi error: me porte muy mal en el chat esto es lo que merezco realmente disculpa marco y otra razon por que me banearon por que pregunte tanto bueno solo es un dia 'Fabritoon (discusión) 23:57 28 feb 2012 (UTC ' Administrador Tras haber ganado la elección realizada durante febrero de 2012 te he nombrado administrador, felicidades y suerte con tu nuevo rango. Ya sabes que si tienes cualquier duda puedes consultarme ;) Saludoss -- 00:53 2 mar 2012 (UTC) :Felicidades marco, también puedes preguntarme a mí si lo deseas ya que también fui administrador :P, Saludos y suerte. --Uziel Habbo Pegonauta (discusión) 01:00 2 mar 2012 (UTC) ::Enhorabuena marco eres administrador..... ;) Ayrto (discusión) 10:54 2 mar 2012 (UTC) :::¡¡Felicidadeess Marcoo!! enhorabuena por el puesto de admin ;) ha estado reñido pero ha sido divertido xDD ya sabes...¡a crear artículos,editar y contra el vandalismo! nos vemos por chat =D 14:05 2 mar 2012 (UTC) ::::¡¡Felicidades Marco!! te lo has ganado se que lo harás bien y espero que sigas haciendo tu trabajo como lo estas asciendo sin nada mas que decir felicidades y saludo :) .--Infernape8910 ¿Algo más? 18:02 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias! Hola Marco antes que nada quisiera darte las gracias me he adaptado a este wiki perfectamente y todo gracias a ti estoy realmente agradecido y he votado por ti en la sección de usuario destacado para que seas Administrador. !!!!!! Yo con mucho gusto te apoyo para que obtengas el puesto ¡¡¡¡¡¡. Ah si y queria preguntarte una cosa ¡¡¡¿QUE RAYOS HAGO YO EN LA VOTACIÓN DEL USUARIO DESTACADO?¡¡¡, he hecho varias ediciones con fuentes muy muy y 100% precisas pero no esperaba estar ahí el cargo de Usuario comun es muy modesto lo sufisiente para mi gusto pero aun no entiendo que hago yo ahí. Ah si en lo que si me he esmerado en contribuir es con Broly mas precisa mente la sección de Super Saiyajin Legendario. Desde un inicio vi muchas pero demasiadas contradicciones en esa pagina note como muchos usuaris daban opiniones personales y como lo editaban a lo loco a su antogo (Broly es mi personaje favorito y tenia que hacer algo) asi que con mucho esfuerzo busque y encontre fuentes paginas web originales de paginas oficiales de dragon ball de japon que (tarde siglos en traducir bien) y por fin pude darle un buen sentido al poder de broly que de hecho note que nadie sabia en realidad cual era su poder de verdad. me gustaria que vieras la pagina Super Saiyajin Legendario y le hecharas un ojo creeme la información que puse es 100% precisa y comfiable tarde 1 semana entera buscando y traduciendo y lo logre las curiosidades y por supuesto ademas de que corregi todos los errores de escritura y que elimine la información innecesaria. Perdona si me pase escribiendo pero aun soy novato en esta wiki,,, y aun que no he editado demasiado todavia si me he esmerado mucho en contribuir con informacion real y correcta. para acabar quisiera pededirte si es que puedes por favor PROTEGER la pagina Super Saiyajin Legendario y que revises la discución por favor. Muchas gracias se despide Caballero Gris (discusión) 04:11 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Chat Marco , cuando puedas ve al chat , queria decirte una cosa Salu2 16:27 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Oye, marco: espero que no te moleste pero hice el diseño de mi perfil algo parecido al tuyo, si eso no esta permitido por favor hasmelo saber para no volver a tener bloqueada mi cuente, la cuestion es que quiero un diseño pra mi perfil como el que tu tienes.